With development of technology, a display technology has also made a substantial progress. A splicing screen is a newly developed display technology in recent years. A complete system with the splicing screen in the related art is a 2×2 splicing complete system, and includes two horizontal liquid crystal modules and two vertical liquid crystal modules. Since each of the liquid crystal modules inevitably includes a non-display region for driving-wires and the like, a splicing gap region incapable of displaying an image occurs inevitably after the liquid crystal modules are assembled into the complete system.